Hidden Destiny
by NwRaven
Summary: It starts off the prophecy of Raven. Slade has disappeared for 3 years and nobody knows why. Robin has been trying to find him, but has no clue. He has decide to take the team and find him. Raven has shut off everybody more then ever because she knows what is coming since on her birthday. She knows that she can not surpass her destiny, but maybe there is a way.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Staring out of the window at the new dawn of today. The day is coming closer for she will sacrifice everything she ever protected. She knows her destiny, but if she tried to stop it she knows she will lose the battle. A knock on the door brought her back to reality.

"Hey, Raven, we are having a meeting in 10 minutes" Robin said from the other side of the door.

Like always she didn't answer. She could feel Rage growing stronger every day and she could not let that happen. Knowing what Rage is capable of doing for her father and to this world. Raven wanted to go to Nevermore, but 10 minutes was not enough right now. So she decide to go to Main Ops Room to get some tea before the meeting.

Entering she could hear Beastboy and Cyborg fighting over some stupid game.

Bestboy crossed his arms with defeat "DUDE! What the hell, that isn't fair. You can't do that."

"Pfft, yeah I can!"

"Another round and this time I will beat you.'"

"Wanna bet."

"Pfft like you can beat me dude. You got it!"

Starfire Heard the bet and went flying to where they were. "Oh glorious, you are doing the Bet! What is it this time? The kick butt in a fight or the splashing of water balloons?"

As the trio's kept discussing the bet Robin had walk in to start there meeting. 10 minutes was a long time to figure out what had happened to Slade. He had disappeared about 3 years ago, but didn't know why. He saw Raven in the small kitchen making her usual herbal tea. He started walking to her, but notice something was wrong. He could even tell even though she had the same plain face. He decide to ask her later.

"Ok, the meeting is starting." Robin said

The trios had calm down and sat down in the couch. Raven was the last one to come. Putting her warm tea on the table in front of he.

" It has been three years since Slade had disappeared. We don't know if he left for good or Terra had killed him." Robin started

" Dude you are obsessed with him. It's like you are his... like pet!" BeastBoy said while shifting to a dog and shifting back.

Robin was shock on hearing that "Don't you ever dare say that to me." Raven notice Robin making a fist. Every time it comes to Slade things are different. She would get sick of it.

Robin Looked at Raven and noticed that she was looking at his hand which he realize it became a fist. He hated that people well always say that he was his pet, or slave but even worse they even sometimes tell him he is just like Slade.

"Look, all I'm saying is that we should look for clues to know what happened to him. I know he isn't dead because we only found Terra' s body and especially knowing him he wouldn't have died that easily."

" Friends, Robin is right. We have not seen the Slade since Terra' s death." Starfire said.

" Look man if we do this you can't go all crazy about Slade" Cybor said.

BeastBoy jumped off the couch "Yeah! Don't go COCO!" While making a face that seems he is crazy.

Raven just got up off the couch and started walking to the door. Before she left she turned around slightly to Robin and said with her monotone "Whatever, just don't put us in danger like last time." And left.

Author Note: Hello everyone. If everything goes well I shall Update. Review please. Sayōnara ^-^


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hearing those words it made Robin feel guilt. He remembered when he became Red X to just to get closer to Slade, but he had almost killed his friends. It kills him on trying to find out who Slade really is.

"Dismiss" Robin told his team mates.

Robin walked out before anyone said anything to him. He didn't want to hear what they had to say especially what Raven had just said. He started to go to his room, but before heading that way he decide to go to Raven's room.

Robin was in front of Raven's room, but hesitated to knock. Normally when it comes to her he didn't know how to act. It's strange because he could talk to her and protect her, but something was always different. He didn't want to admit it but he couldn't help it. Did he really felt something for her? No, probably just over protective.

"What?" Raven had sense Robins presence.

"Uh... I wanted to speak to you."

Raven walked to the door and open it slightly.

"...Raven you look paler than you usually do."

"Yeah...I just haven't been able to meditate."

"Can I come in."

"No."

Robin was taken back a little.

"Why?"

Raven was staring into Robin's eyes but turned to look at the floor.

"Raven let me help you"

"I don't need any help."

"It wasn't a question. I want to help you and I know you need it. Even if I have to force you to let me in, I will!"

Raven backed away from the door and let it close. She didn't want to hear anyone or be near anyone. Robin didn't know what to do right now. He wanted to help her. He knows that something is wrong with her, but if he could just know what it is.

Raven avoids people, but lately she has been avoiding people more than she usually does. Raven heard Robin walk away. She had to keep everything to herself. Letting her friends know about who she is will ruin everything. Her density must be kept to herself. For now.

...

Robin walked into his office. His office was dark and only had a light bulb in the middle of the room where his table was. His eyes didn't need to adjust into the darkness since he spent most of his time in his office. It was like he lived in the darkness just like Batman did.

He was standing in front of the table and looking at all his files. Robin pounded the table with both of his fist. He was tired of everything. Tired of trying to find if Slade is dead or alive, if he is alive why hasn't he returned, and what was Raven hiding.

...

Authors Note: Hello everyone. Hopefully you enjoyed the chapter. I will try to at least post a chapter a week, but no promises. I might put some things from the original show, but don't know yet. I want to keep it be as original as possible. Please follow and Review ^-^Arigatō and Sayōnara.


	3. Chapter 3

In the living room remained the trios. Beast Boy had lost the match with Cyborg and was time for the bet. Cyborg still hasn't decide on what Beast Boy should do.

"Cy hurry up. Make up your mind already!" Beast Boy yelled in frustration.

He was getting nervous since Cy would make him do the worst things. Sometimes the bet would be the lamest thing ever, but the whole point was to have fun with it. However the number one thing was to embarrass each other.

"Friend Cyborg what will you do to Beast Boy?" Starfire had asked with a concerned face

Cyborg clap his hands together giving an evil grin to Beast Boy while looking at him with his slightly close eyes. "Oh I know what I'm going to do."

"Uh… This ain't good." Beast Boy had said with a worried look.

Cyborg went to put around his arm around Best Boy and said to him" Starfire well make some her …uh…food and you are going to eat the whole thing."

The last thing Beast Boy wanted to do was eat Starfire's food. He loved her as a friend, but he hated her food. Even though he wouldn't tell her that, because it will hurt her feelings.

"So Starfire will you be willing in making him a full course meal for BB." Cyborg turned to Starfire and smiled evilly

"Oh glories, I shall make the most wonderful meal for you Beast Boy!" Starfire flew to Beast Boy and picked him up to a bone crushing hug and swing him around and smiling.

"Haha! I am going to record this." Cyborg had said.

Starfire flew to the kitchen and started to search what there was.

"Oh Friend Beast Boy I shall make the most wonderful meal for you!" Starfire said with her cheerful self

Beast Boy was starting to feel nauseous. He has already tasted her food long time ago and will let's just say it was not pretty. Starfire was almost done making the meal. Cyborg started dragging Beast Boy to the table for he could seat down already and eat the meal. He had gotten his camera ready.

Starfire flew to table with a big plate. She put it in front of Beast Boy and smiled at him.

"I hope you like friend Beast Boy! It is Glorrk which is made with dried Spudlings, Zoraberries, and some of my home planet fungus" said Starfire.

Cyborg lean into Beast Boy and whispered to him "Eat up BB you don't want to disappoint her now."

Beast Boy hesitated for a moment. Starfire was still smiling at him and Cyborg was giving him an evil grin while pointing the camera at Beast Boy and getting the whole scene, Beast Boy picked up the spoon and dig in. God it tasted so bad. It tasted like mud with dead worms.

"Ha-ha eat it all up BB!" Cyborg said.

After a minute Beast Boy finished the whole meal. He felt like he was about to throw up, but he could not just run off because it will just hurt her feelings.

"Mmm it was so good Star." Beast Boy tried to give a reassuring smile.

"Oh Glories! Would you like some more."

"No! I mean no I'm good I.m so full. I'm going to my room guys see yall later." Beast Boy hurry out of the room and went running to the bathroom to throw up.

(Back to Starfire and Cyborg)

"Well little lady I'm going to crash. I'm tired and need my sleep," Cyborg yawned and started to walk out of the common room, Starfire also walked with Cyborg and went to their separate ways

"Night Star."

"Good Night. Have a pleasant shlorvax."

Authors Note: Hello everyone. Hope y'all enjoyed chapter 3. This chapter is more of Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Starfire. As you can see. I'm going to include all the characters from the team some how. Arigatougozaimasu for the people who review. ^_^ Next chapter will up next week. Follow, favorite, and review please. Sayōnara ^-^


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Raven opened her eyes to a rocky fiery wall. All around her, people were crawling and stretching out. Fire and blood everywhere. No inch of it was missing of its bloodshed scene. Each soul stack on one another. They seem to be trying to reach whatever passes threw them to only suck it into them. Loud screams and moans coming from those souls that were trap.

Raven felt trap between all of the chaos. She couldn't find a place to get out. Her powers weren't working as well. She felt like very each of her source had disappeared in a blink. A red figure had appeared right above Raven.

"Don't think you will be able to escape. Raven."

"Why can't I use my power?"

The red figure brought his red hand out to the center. On his pawn was a small black stone floating.

"I taken your power for we can talk The time is coming."

"I won't let it happen. I will stop it one way or another!"

"You can't stop what is your destiny, my loving dau-" "I am not your daughter and I will never be!"

The red figure went up close to raven in a swift." I made you with Arella. I am your father." He hiss the lost few words as his true nature.

"You must fulfill your purpose. The time will come and You shall obey my orders!"

"NO! I will never help you Trigon."

Trigon went back to his original position. Just standing right in front of Raven while looking down on her.

"You have no choose. This is your destiny. You will help me overcome my destiny as well... The end of everything."

"I won't let you hurt the people I love!"

"You think they love you. They despite you. They feel pity for you. Half human... Half demon. Who would want to love something like that. Your place, daughter, is here."

Raven had fallen to her knees. She couldn't believe what he was saying. She wouldn't believe that her friends love her. They care for her if they didn't then why would they put some much effort to protect each other.

"The day will come, Raven."

Trigon started to disappear. Fire started to circle around Raven. All of the screams and moans were getting louder and louder. Raven couldn't breath. All the air was being sucked out of her body. She put her small thin hands around her neck. Her throat felt like fire while someone kept trying to cut their way through.

The screams seem to fade by each second. Everything around her seem to destine themselves away. Last thing she saw was the stone floating back to where she was. The stone landed on her head and a flash of light spark. Slowly the light was fading and so was everything until it was pitch black.

Raven shot up to a sitting position. She looked around to only see that she was in her room. It was just a dream. But was it really just a dream. No… it was a warning. A warning for the end.

Beside her round purple Gothic bed was her nightstand. Her clock had read that it was 5 in the morning. Still two hours away from her usual up rise. She doubt she will be able to sleep anymore. Might as well do some meditation.

Author Notes: Hi everyone. New Chapter. I hope you are all doing well and also that you guys like the chapter. I think I will post pone this story because it seems it isn't really going everywhere. I do have further chapters, but I don't think many people are liking this story since no one is really reviewing. Well I don't know. I'll see. Please Review and follow. Sayōnara ^-^


End file.
